


Summoning Happiness

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot Shiro was a lefty, Incubus!Keith, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Break Up, Praise Kink, Sheithlentines 2019, Shibari, Shiro has all of his arms, Size Kink, abdomen bulge, ex is not mentioned, see notes re: arm, so uhh... pre-k... sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Shiro sighed as he threw his keys and bag on the small loveseat upon entering his apartment. He wasn’t even sure that he wanted to return to work; a feeling that was getting more and more familiar as the days turned into weeks.He was alone.For now...





	Summoning Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphahel (L1ghttAng3ll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1ghttAng3ll/gifts).



> Happy Sheithlentines!
> 
> This is a gift for [Hel ](https://twitter.com/alphahel).... I hope you enjoy! [please let me know if you have an Ao3 I will happily add you on]... I did my best to get in majority of your kinks/requests... and went for some Incubus/demon summoning action... I do hope you enjoy this strange little smut ride of the best boys... 
> 
> Thank you to my beta [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight)

#  Summoning Happiness

 

It had been a long damn day, Shiro sighed as he threw his keys and bag on the small loveseat upon entering his apartment. He wasn’t even sure that he wanted to return to work; a feeling that was getting more and more familiar as the days turned into weeks. 

He was alone. 

Shiro’s stomach rumbled, how long had it been since he last ate? Shiro thought through his day, realizing that he had gone the entire time without getting in more than a cup of overpriced coffee. Shiro made a beeline to the kitchen, turning on the small light above the stove. He needed to make something quick, but what was available? Hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he went shopping. Opening the fridge showed just that as well; a few random condiments and two cans of cheap beer, left over from the last time Matt had come over.  _ Fuck. _

Shiro unlocked his phone. Perhaps he could call up and order in something. His thumb hovered over the call button when he remembered that he had only around twenty bucks to his name. Perhaps enough for a large pizza, but nowhere near what he would need for delivery included. He groaned, looking back to his barren kitchen. There had to be something. Shiro began to open up his cupboards, sighing as he noticed a jar of peanut butter. Great, now here was hoping that the bread he had wasn’t already blue. Shiro could have cried seeing that there was a half loaf remaining, and that it was still a week out from expiry. 

Shiro swore again when he went looking for a knife, realizing that all of his normal cutlery were in need of a wash. He grumbled then pulled a knife from the cutting block, a bit excessive, but he was not in the mood to deal with washing stuff. Shiro pulled out the last six pieces of bread, deciding he would make three sandwiches. Tomorrow was Saturday, he could do some actual groceries in the morning. Perhaps also some dishes and house work. 

Shiro felt a sharp sting then looked down to see he had accidently cut his thumb. “Damnit, Takashi, you think that you would know how to use a damn knife.”

Shiro dropped the knife on the counter, holding his thumb up to his chest. He made his way to the bathroom, being careful to not drip blood along the floors. He looked at himself in the mirror, his face pale.

“Nothing is going right today,” Shiro spoke to his reflection with a sigh. 

He touched the smooth surface of the glass for a moment, forgetting that his hand was covered in blood, swearing once more as red streaks smeared along the reflection.

“Great.” Shiro put the bathroom on his mental list of things he needed to clean. 

Shiro cleaned up his hands, wrapping a band-aid around his thumb before stepping out of the bathroom to collect his dinner and pour over some books which were waiting for him. Shiro collected his plate with three sandwiches and headed into his den-slash-office. He sighed as the scent of old parchment and leather met him. It was his own sanctuary away from the rest of his troubles. 

Shiro had a secret.

While at work he did paper pushing, looking over documents for errors and helping to date and categorize each item. Once he was home, however, Shiro indulged in a little extracurricular, which included the collection of occult artifacts. His favourites being old grimoires from around the globe. He had purveyors of antiquities find and send him new items regularly. His most recent acquisition was a series of books that were claimed to be a series of demonology grimoires. 

Shiro didn’t even know what pulled him towards these kinds of studies. Should his colleagues find out there would be no end to their ribbing him. It all started with one document and steamrolled from there, until he had a small library of occult related things. 

Shiro sat at his desk with a satisfied sigh, the familiar scent and creak of the old leather filling his senses. He had in front of him the latest find from his dealer. Shiro slipped on a single white glove before he opened the cover of the first book on the pile. This was interesting, the letter of authenticity claimed that this book was over a hundred years old. He could see that right away the book was handmade, sewn carefully and arranged. The paper seemed in too good condition to really be as old as it claimed, though the thread binding it was sinew based on the yellowing around the edges. 

The ink was browned, likely a natural one made from something like black walnut. Shiro could feel his heart racing as he flipped through each page, this might be a real find. He pressed his fingers on a page depicting a summoning circle, the outer circle showing glyphs that were all but impossible to interpret. Shiro needed to make some notes, perhaps a copy of some of the glyphs to see if it was some form of sumerian or other ancient language. Shiro felt his thumb sting as he was putting pressure on it, he noticed that the cut was bleeding through the band aid and glove. A small red spot the size of his thumb imprinted on the page.

“Shit!” Shiro swore, just as he was about to look for something clean up the mess he saw the blood seem to absorb into the page. “What the --”

“Are you going to finish that?”

Shiro jumped, letting out a yelp that was unbecoming for a man his size. He turned to see a young man standing behind him, black hair that was long and drawn back in a thick braid with the most brilliant violet coloured eyes. His skin was pale and he was wearing what looked like a leather harness. And shit, was that a  _ tail? _ Shiro scrubbed his eyes with his fists. He clearly had been up too many hours and should just head to bed. 

“So,” the creature bent forward, his head cocked, “are you going to finish that?”

“Uhh--”

He sighed, “Oh boy, don’t tell me you can’t talk. I mean it isn’t the end of the world, I’m quite talented, but it would be less interesting and fun.”

“I can talk,” Shiro coughed, his eyes still wide, “what are you?”

He grinned, sharp fangs showing among the glittering white teeth. “There will be time for that later, I am famished. Can I have one of those lovely sandwiches?”

“Uhh,” Shiro looked from his place to the creature, “sure, it's nothing special. Just peanut butter.”

The young man descended on the plate, moaning as he took his first bite. “Oh my god this is so good. Seriously, you can’t get anything like this where I’m from, our realm is just so boring.”

Shiro chuckled nervously, “Oh? Where are you from?”

The man winked, “You should know, you summoned me.”

“I what?”

He pointed to the book, “That is my book, you called me from it.”

“I didn’t call-- the blood…”

The beautiful deadly creature smiled once more, “Now you are understanding. Yes, your blood called to me and thus, I am here.”

“But, what are you?”

He snorted, “You called me up and you don’t even know what or who I am?”

“I - I - I’m sorry,” Shiro shook his head, “I didn’t mean to, I mean it isn’t like you aren’t great, but I didn’t…”

The creature laughed, “It’s okay, long gone are the days where my people would snatch away those who summoned us by accident. You would be amazed at how often that used to be. Now a days most people don’t believe in us or that we exist.”

Shiro watched as the creature finished off not one but two of the sandwiches off the plate, humming merrily to himself, his tail curling and uncurling in his pleasure. He smacked his lips once he was done, dusting his fingers delicately. 

“Well that was lovely,” He turned his attention back to Shiro, “now, a proper introduction. My name is probably something that you couldn’t pronounce, so I will give you the best rendition of it in your own tongue. Keith.”

Shiro snorted, “Keith?”

Keith startled backing up slightly, “Is there something wrong with my name?”

“No, no, no,” Shiro protested, “I’m sorry for laughing, I actually quite like it. I just, you built it up, I was expecting something with, I don’t know, apostrophes or sounding quite exotic. Not  _ Keith _ .”

Keith huffed out air from his nose, “And just what is your exotic name that is so perfect?”

Shiro blushed, “Takashi Shirogane, you can call me Shiro.”

Keith pouted, “Okay that is a pretty awesome name, I have to admit.”

“Sorry I laughed, really.” Shiro spoke.

“It’s fine, Shiro.” the demon smirked, “As to what I am, I am an incubus.”

Shiro rubbed the bridge of his nose, “An incubus… wait, like a sex demon?”

Keith chuckled, “I am. Are we a little interested?”

Shiro felt his mouth go dry as the Sahara as Keith sat back, spreading his legs wide open and ran a slender finger along his inner thigh. 

The demon grinned, “I can hear your heart picking up speed. Do you like me that much Shi~ro?”

Shiro let out a slight moan, only to have the mood spoiled when his stomach growled.

Keith snorted, “I guess that can wait. I did eat most of your dinner.”

Shiro watched as Keith snapped his fingers and his leather harness was replaced with a pair of jeans, black shirt, and a red leather cropped jacket. Shiro would say he was disappointed to see all of the skin covered, but he was still beautiful. 

“Come,” Keith held out his hand, “let’s go get something more appealing than this.”

Shiro grasped the demon’s hand, surprised at the strength despite his smaller frame. He was also surprised at how he was sad to let it go.

Keith leaned in to Shiro, “Don’t worry, this won’t be the last time we touch.”

Shiro shivered, moaning at the way Keith’s voice played across his skin, pebbling his flesh, and tickled down his spine. While Shiro wasn’t sure what he was in for exactly, he knew it would all be a wild ride from start to finish.

 

* * *

“So,” Keith asked, stretching as they walked along the dark streets, “where is a good place to eat? It’s been a very long time since I have been on this plane.”

Shiro shrugged, looking around them, “Depends on what you are in the mood for, really.”

Keith jumped in front of Shiro, his eyes wide with excitement, his tail suddenly visible and swaying behind him. “Really? Anything?”

“Keith,” Shiro laughed nervously, “you might want to hide the tail.”

Keith chuckled noticing it. “Oh sorry, I got a bit excited there.”

Shiro sighed as the tail disappeared once more. “So what is it that you want to eat?”

“Can we do ramen?” 

“Really?” Shiro shook his head, “Of all the things, you want ramen?”

Keith nodded, looking almost like a kid with his grin and wide eyes.

“Alright, ramen it is, I know this really great hole in the wall place. Its cheap, but they load up your bowl and it's so filling.”

Keith cheered, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s arm, leaning against him. Shiro smiled. Should anyone see them they would just look like any other ordinary couple out on a date. It was really nice, having someone on his arm, walking so casually, enjoying the evening. It had been too long since he had had this kind of companionship. Who knew it was something he had to summon from a random book, of only by accident. 

“What are you thinking about?” Keith mused, leaning his head against Shiro’s arm.

“Just how nice this was,” Shiro led Keith to a small place that was exactly as described. There were no markings on the door but the moment they entered the warmth, scents, and sounds of a busy shop met them. 

“Oh.” Keith leaned in towards the scent, “This smells amazing.”

Shiro chuckled, “Yeah, I really love this place, they hand-make their own noodles and the ingredients are always fresh and local.”

“Shiro!” A man wearing an apron called out from behind the counter speaking Japanese,  _ “So nice to see you! Is this your new boyfriend?” _

Shiro felt his face go red,  _ “You tease me.” _

The man laughed switching back to English, “Ahh, welcome welcome. Please come in, take a seat anywhere. You, new boy, do you like spicy ramen? You look like you would enjoy spicy.”

“Oh yes!” Keith answered with a grin.

“Good good,” he smiled and nodded, “go sit! Go sit!”

Shiro chuckled, “C’mon Keith. If we don’t sit he might come out from back there and force us down.”

“Don’t we need to order?”

Shiro shook his head as they sat down together, “There’s no point, he will just bring you something else. Oh wait, are you allergic to anything?”

Keith shook his head, “Nope. So finish telling me what you were saying before hand.”

“Oh?” Shiro rubbed the back of his head, “What were we talking about?”

“What was on your mind as we were walking here.”

Shiro blushed, “I can’t remember.”

Keith chuckled, “You’re a bad liar, Takashi Shirogane.”

Shiro shivered hearing his full name from those sinful lips.

Keith reached across the laminate table, his fingers drawing small circles along the back of Shiro’s hands. “You like that huh? The sound of your name on you lover’s lips?”

Shiro let out an unbecoming sound akin to a squawk. “L-l-lover?”

Keith grinned, his pearly white fangs glinting in the dim light of the restaurant, “If you desire it.”

Shiro could feel his heart pounding and was about to say something when they were interrupted by the sound of their food being brought to them. 

“I hope you enjoy,” the man smiled.

“Thank you, Mr. Rose,” Shiro smiled in return.

“Thank you!” Keith grinned, his eyes wide as he smelt the fragrant red broth in front of him. “Oh this smells so good.”

Shiro watched as Keith tasted and enjoyed his bowl of ramen, the way he seemed to delight at each new flavour. He got so lost in his thoughts that he was surprised when Keith stopped eating to look at him. 

“Is everything alright Shiro?” Keith asked, his violet eyes penetrating as he stared at Shiro. 

Shiro shook his head, “Of course, I was just enjoying watching you enjoy your meal.”

“Oh!” Keith chuckled, “I guess it has been awhile. I’m always amazed at how you are able make things so simple, and yet so delicious.”

Shiro smiled digging into his own bowl, moaning at the first taste of the rich broth. “Yeah, it really is something.”

They enjoyed their meal, pausing every so often as Shiro or Keith would have a question about each other. Shiro found himself feeling happy for the first time in a long time. He wasn’t alone as he sat there in the warm restaurant, eating warm and delicious food with someone who was actually interested in him and his life. It was something which he had missed in his last relationship. The last time, he was with someone who turned out to be too busy with his own career that neither of them really spent quality time with each other. Their once shared passions became also the thing that tore them apart. 

Keith hummed in pleasure as he finished the last bit of broth from his bowl. “That was delicious, thank you Shiro.”

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed, “thank you for the suggestion.”

Keith chuckled, “While your peanut butter sandwiches were lovely, this I think was much better.”

“Ha,” Shiro snorted, “this was a much better idea, and the company wasn’t too bad either.”

Shiro reached across the table, his fingers playing against Keith’s hand. The demon gave a small smile weaving his fingers with Shiro, “I’m rather good at being company, shall we go and do the other thing I’m really good at?”

Shiro covered his face with his other hand, his ears turning vibrant red making Keith laugh wholeheartedly. 

“Let’s go.” Shiro mumbled, feeling his traitorous body betray him.

Shiro goes up to the bar where he pays the bill, waving to the kitchen staff. 

The owner went over to Keith as Shiro was distracted, patting him on the back. “Shiro is a good boy, you must be important. You are the first person that he has ever brought here.”

Keith cocked his head, “Truly?”

“Yes,” Mr. Rose sighed, “I’ve known him for the better part of twenty years, and he has never once brought in a friend. And certainly never one of his boyfriends. You must be important to him, take care of him Keith. He is a good boy and deserves to have some happiness.”

Keith looked from the owner to Shiro, who was in a conversation with one of the cooks, laughing and speaking in rapid Japanese. “I certainly hope that he wishes for me to remain. In the end it is up to him how long I remain as he is the one who summoned me.”

The old man nodded sagely. “You are a good boy too.”

“What nonsense are you telling Keith?” Shiro’s voice chimed in, breaking apart the old man and demon.

“Ahh Shiro, nothing nothing.” Mr. Rose chuckled waving his hand across his face,  _ “Now you be good to this one, I like him. I want to see him again the next time you are here.” _

_ “Of course,” _ Shiro replied with a grin, placing a hand gently on Keith’s back to guide him out. “Thank you, have a good evening.”

“That was fun,” Keith said as they stepped back out into the cool night air. 

Shiro smiled looking up at the meagre display of stars, mostly invisible thanks to the light from the town. “Yeah, it really was.” Shiro felt a shiver run through him as a breeze blew against them, “It’s gotten much cooler.”

Keith hugged Shiro’s arm, “Then I suggest we get back to your place where I can teach you other more fun ways to warm up.”

Shiro shivered, though this time not from the cold.

 

* * *

The moment they stepped into the apartment Shiro was on Keith, pushing him against the closed door while holding his hands above his head. Keith purred into Shiro’s mouth, the tail which he had kept hidden throughout dinner curled around them. Shiro sucked and nipped along Keith’s neck, marking the demon’s pale skin. 

“You know I could easily overpower you,” Keith chuckled as Shiro held him captive.

“I think I would like to see that,” Shiro teased, grinding against Keith, making him moan in response.

In a series of movements that were faster than Shiro could track, Keith had Shiro on his knees. Gone were the civilian clothing, and Keith was back to wearing only his leather harness. In his hands he held a length of black silk rope and a fanged grin on his face. Keith pressed a leather clad foot to Shiro’s shoulder, pressing down lightly but firmly. 

“Is this what you were hoping for?” Keith asked.

Shiro shivered. Never had he thought of just how hot it was to be overpowered by someone so small. “Are you planning on tying me up, then?”

“If you are in to it,” Keith leaned forward, his warm breath against Shiro’s ear, “then I will ride you until you are begging for me to stop.”

Shiro moaned at the thought of Keith’s lithe body moving above him. 

Keith toed Shiro’s groin, pressing down until he heard a whimper. “You like this idea?”

“Oh yes.” 

“Good boy,” Keith purred, holding out his hand, “now show me to the bedroom.”

Shiro grasped Keith’s outstretched hand, “With pleasure.”

Shiro Kissed Keith deeply before gently pulling him towards the bedroom, “Show me your skills, mister incubus.”

Keith chuckled, happily following in Shiro’s footsteps. Once in the bedroom Keith playfully pushed Shiro down on the bed, making him gasp. Keith straddled Shiro’s waist, grinding down against him. Keith played with the hem of Shiro’s shirt, pushing it upwards, kissing and nipping at his broad chest.

Keith hummed his approval as he felt Shiro’s erection through his slacks. “I look forward to seeing what you are packing down here.”

Shiro groaned, holding his arms out so that the beautiful demon above him could tie him securely. In no time Keith had Shiro tied up to the bed, his arms above his head.

“How is that?” Keith asked, his head cocked, making him look far younger than he was.

Shiro pulled on the restraints, grunting with the effort, “Really good.”

Keith smirked, sliding down the larger man’s form, his nails raking along Shiro’s muscular chest and abdomen. “You are very well built for a paper pusher. Usually those who have called on me in the past were not so well developed.”

Shiro sighed, his body arching at Keith’s touch, responding in a way that pleased the demon immensely. “I enjoy staying in shape. Once upon a time I wanted to explore the stars.”

“And why did you change your mind?” Keith asked between nips as he slipped Shiro’s pants down from his hips, “Why would you give up the stars and the vast reaches of space for this hunk of rock and some dusty tomes?”

Shiro smiled wanly, “Mostly because I am dying. I was declined a space on the program due to failing my medical.”

Keith stopped what he was doing, “You’re sick?”

“Sort of,” Shiro shrugged, “there is nothing I can do about it, so I do what I can and enjoy my life as best I can.”

Keith pressed a finger to his lips, “If you were happy I think that you wouldn’t have been able to summon me though.”

“I feel a little called out,” Shiro smiled softly, “I have had a rough time, but I also have no regrets. If that helps?”

“Good boy,” Keith ran his hands firmly along Shiro’s body, “I’m glad you were honest with me. Now I can give you a treat.”

Shiro moaned as Keith drew off his boxer briefs. There was a small appreciative gasp as the demon looked down at what he found. 

“My my,” Keith licked his lips, “you were hiding quite a bit under there, this looks very uncomfortable. Do you need me to kiss it better?”

Shiro whimpered, his face flushed.

Keith licked along the shaft of Shiro’s cock, his tongue laving along the wet slit, sucking down all of the salty precum that had gathered there. Keith sucked the head, wrapping his lips around Shiro, careful of his fangs as his head dipped down. The way that Keith stared up at Shiro was almost enough to make him cum. Those ethereal violet eyes consumed him in the same way that his mouth sucked him down so satisfyingly. 

Keith hummed as he drank down Shiro’s length, despite being a supernatural being he had problems taking in the entire length, gagging slightly when he felt the tip of Shiro pressing and stretching his throat. Slowly he sucked, carefully he took Shiro down, deeper and deeper, relaxing his throat to allow as much as he could take. He could have transformed, used magic to adjust and change his size, and make it more comfortable. Keith knew that there were better forms, but wanted to feel every inch. He wanted to make Shiro moan with pleasure and drown in every sense of the word when it came to Shiro.

Shiro spread his legs, digging his toes into the bed beneath him. Keith moaned in pleasure as Shiro began to thrust up into his mouth and down his throat. Keith could hear the change in Shiro’s breathing the closer he got to orgasm. He pulled off of Shiro with a wet sound, eliciting a whimper from the larger man.

“No cumming now,” Keith stroked Shiro a few times, his hands firm and sure, “you may not cum until I tell you.”

Shiro whimpered but also nodded, “Yes.”

“Yes who?” Keith cocked his head, amused at how pliant and submissive Shiro could be under his ministrations.

“Y-y-yes sir.” Shiro blushed, stammering.

“Such a good boy,” Keith crooned, noticing how Shiro’s cock twitched as it leaked more precum at the praise. “Let’s put that mouth of yours to good use.”

Shiro watched wide eyed as Keith crawled up over him, groaning when he saw Keith’s puckered hole. His entrance was a deeper blush than the rest of his skin, making Shiro’s mouth water. Keith sighed in pleasure as he leaned back into Shiro feeling his hot, wet mouth run over his entrance. 

“You are so good at this Shiro,” Keith moaned, his hips rolling. “Is it from practice baby? Did you do this all time to your last beau? Ahh, yes s’good, right there. Get me nice and wet, open me with that tongue so I can ride your nice thick cock.”

Shiro moaned, pushing his tongue deep inside, fucking Keith’s hole. Keith’s voice egged him on, his cock painfully hard, dripping precum onto his abdomen. Shiro pulled on the restraints, wishing he had his hands to spread Keith wide open, wanting to dig his fingers into the fleshy globes. Shiro loved the way that Keith ground back against his mouth, forcing him deeper, his tail swishing back and forth above his head, every so often caressing his cheek. What Shiro wouldn’t give to be able to grab onto it while plunging deep inside of the demon. 

Perhaps there could be a next time. 

Keith moaned, reaching back and adding his finger to assist Shiro, joining his tongue, feeling himself nice and soft ready for entry. It was good, given that he was needing to have Shiro deep inside of him, his mouth wet, salivating over the idea of being stretched wide open. Keith shifted from his position, turning so that he was crouched just above Shiro’s straining cock. 

“Are you all ready for me?” Keith asked, his eyebrow cocked.

Shiro’s eyes were blown out, face flushed, lips wet. “Oh yes, ride me. I’m nice and hard, all ready for you.”

Keith grinned, his tail swishing behind him in amusement. “Oh, are we feeling cocky now? You have a lot of energy old man.”

Shiro chuckled, “I'm only in my twenties, far from ancient yet.”

All banter stopped when Keith lowered himself over Shiro’s cock with a hiss as he felt himself stretch even wider. Shiro could feel his mind going blank as his cock was tightly wrapped in Keith’s warmth. Keith slowly bottomed out, moaning, his eyes closed in bliss. Shiro watched as Keith ran his hands down his bare body, pinching his pert nipples before sliding down his sides and ghosting over his own hard, leaking cock. 

“You are so deep inside of me.” Keith moaned, slowly rising up before slamming back down. 

Shiro watched Keith ride him, his body flushed and beautiful as it moved above him. He pulled on his restraints, wishing that he could dig his fingers into the pale flesh. Shiro wanted to carve his mark into the demon, make an impression which would last long after he wasn’t there. Keith chuckled, his eyes opened only lightly, Shiro sighed as he felt blood returning to his limbs. 

“You look like you wanted to do something with your hands,” Keith grinned. He then ran his hands along his abdomen, pressing against himself. “You fill me so good baby.”

Shiro groaned, his hands immediately mimicking Keith’s rubbing along the bulge that was showing, feeling his own cock under the muscle. 

“Shit,” Keith swore, his eyes going wide, “did you just get bigger?” 

Shiro growled, gripping Keith’s hips as he thrusted hard into the demon, “You are so beautiful above me.”

Keith moaned, “Fill me up baby, give me every drop.”

“You know it,” Shiro smirked.

Keith’s nails scratched down Shiro’s chest, making him hiss. The demon rocked above him, his hips rising and falling to bottom out each thrust. Shiro wanted more. He hooked his ankle around Keith’s and rolled them over in one solid motion, throwing the demon off balance. 

“So the pet wants to be the master?” Keith grinned.

Shiro folded Keith’s legs back, “You say that like you hate it, but you are leaking right here and I felt you tighten around me.”

Keith hummed in pleasure, “Maybe I enjoy being man handled as much as I like having control.”

Shiro leaned forward kissing Keith, “You are so beautiful.”

“Are we going to talk all night or are you going to fill me up?” Keith teased, his legs wrapping around the small of Shiro’s back. 

“Oh yes,” Shiro kissed Keith once more before shifting to his knees, pulling almost entirely out before thrusting his full length back inside. 

Keith’s back arched as Shiro picked up his pace. “Yes! S’good, harder.”

Shiro groaned, heading the demon below him beg. He enjoyed the way that Keith tightened around him with each thrust. Being welcomed by his heat, Shiro thrusted harder, adjusting his angle until Keith was letting out whimpers, keening below him. 

“Stroke yourself,” Shiro grunted.

Keith cried out, wrapping his hand around his shaft, stroking in time with Shiro’s movements. His tail wrapped around Shiro, stroking his inner thigh, encouraging him further. 

“Cum for me,” Shiro spoke softly.

Shiro groaned as he felt Keith tighten around him, spurts of white painting his flush abdomen. Shiro cried out, his thrusts becoming shallower as he came, his balls tightening as he emptied into Keith. Shiro carefully pulled out from Keith with a sigh, enjoying the way the hole stretched around his cock, allowing only a small dribble of cum to escape. 

“So beautiful,” Shiro said before collapsing on the bed, his chest heaving as he rested beside Keith. 

“Hmm,” Keith hummed, caressing the side of Shiro’s face. “You stole the words from my mouth.” Shiro watched as Keith’s hands moved to his belly, which was distended slightly, “Our children will be so beautiful.”

“Wait what?” Shiro sat up in a panic, “Children?”

Keith snorted, “The look on your face is just too perfect. Panic not, I'm an Incubus, not a succubus. I just thought I would see how you would react, and I was not disappointed. Tell me what would you have done if that were the case?”

“If-if you were pregnant?” Shiro asked, his voice still hoarse, “I don’t even know how to answer that. Being ill as I am, and gay, having kids wasn’t really something on my mind. Of course, I would take full responsibility.”

Keith snorted. “That sounds like a proposal.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith, “I’m serious, I would want you to move in with me.” Shiro punctuated his thoughts with a few kisses.

“Nevermind the fact that I am a demon with a tail.”

“Mmm,” Shiro pulled Keith in closer, “just part of what makes you even more amazing.”

Keith hummed in pleasure, wiggling against Shiro.

Shiro ran his hand down to Keith’s swollen belly, “This is rather hot though.”

“You liked filling me up baby?”

“Seeing the way my cock pressed against your abdomen was delicious.” Shiro kissed Keith gently. “No one has ever taken me like that before.”

“I don’t know why,” Keith chuckled, “it was so perfect.”

“Are you okay with the fact I don’t have much longer?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Did you forget the part about me dying?” Shiro said softly.

“You aren’t.”

“What?”

“You aren’t dying,” Keith said blunty. “I fixed that. Hmm, I’m feeling ready for another round if you are up for it?”

Shiro smirked seeing Keith’s tail curl and uncurl in pleasure, “I’m sure I can be convinced. Also we are coming back to this not dying thing later.”

“Be mine,” Keith crawled onto Shiro’s lap.

Shiro dug his fingers into Keith’s hips, making the demon purr. “I’m sure you say this to all of the men who summon you accidentally.”

Keith chuckled, “Only when they summon me with peanut butter sandwiches and take me out for ramen afterwards.”

“Touché,” Shiro grinned, “I’m with you so long as you want me.”

“As many times as it takes.” Keith leaned down and kissed Shiro. The kiss tasted of copper and power.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on the arm thing:  
> man... I totally forgot the that Shiro has a false arm... you think I would remember that  
> but noooooooo... esp seeing as he cut his hand when cooking... and given he is left-handed... the knife would have been in his left hand... not right... and wouldn't have ever actually cut his fake thumb... hell that wouldn't be an issue and thus no story... fuck it... we will pretend that he has 100% of his hands
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Pillowfort for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
>   
> [francowitch's pillowfort ](https://pillowfort.io/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
